El cielo a mi favor
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Una caja que contenía un pasado que debió seguir escondido, pero cuando su padre murió, Fuyuki sólo pensó en mudarse a un lugar donde los recuerdos no la persiguieran. Más, cuando llegó a descubrir esa caja metida en un hueco de la pared, decidió que iba a ser ella quién persiguiera a los recuerdos.
1. Capítulo 1 — El primer contacto

Capítulo 1

Primer contacto

Había sido muy repentino y un poco de estupidez de la muchacha cuando subió a la copa del árbol para ver mejor el mundo a su alrededor. Nunca pensó que la rama en donde estaba parada fuera a romperse y ella fuera a caer sin remedio al suelo. Tal y como estaba disfrazada, porque Fuyuki había ingresado a la aldea de incógnito, la falda había quedado levantada al caer al suelo dejando su trasero a la vista de todos. O bien, en su caso a uno de los pocos transeúntes que andaban por ese camino: el Hokage.

Fuyuki se bajó la falda rápidamente y lo vio a él tan parsimonioso y hasta atrevido le resultó, poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con él dedo.

—Sé que viste todo, así que ahora, deberás pagar peaje —le dijo la muchacha dejando atónito a Kakashi que hasta había perdido la página que iba leyendo de su libro.

—Te equivocas, yo…

—Sé que las viste, son azul cielo de encaje y con lazos —insistió ella sin dejarlo defenderse en lo absoluto— si hasta te has sonrojado.

—Tienes un bonito trasero, es normal que…

—¡Ajá! —Exclamó eufórica— sabía que sólo te estabas haciendo el desentendido.

Kakashi no sabía que decir, no es como que en ese momento se le ocurriera una buena forma de salir bien parado de ahí. Intentó negarlo y le salió el tiro por la culata, así que sólo respiró resignado y cuando vio la expresión de la muchacha cambiar a una sonrisa, no supo si sentirse aliviado o preocuparse más todavía.

—Hoy es el festival de fuegos artificiales y me acompañaras —dijo complacida— es mi primer año estando sola. No quiero recibir así el nuevo año —siguió hablando ya un poco más calmada de lo que había estado antes— así que podemos olvidarnos de esto fácilmente y pasar la noche juntos, Hokage-sama.

—Pero yo no tenía pensado ir al festival.

—Pues, ahora irá —insistió ella tan segura de ganar como estaba Kakashi de no ir.

—No.

—Sí.

—No —repitió él.

—Hagamos una carrera. Si me gana, se ahorrará esto y no tendrá que acompañarme —sugirió ella sabiendo que la pelea verbal iba a durar para siempre.

—¿Hasta dónde?

—Hasta allá, justo donde empiezan las escaleras —señaló al frente extendiendo el brazo.

—Ah, donde está la mariposa.

—No, en las escaleras.

—Pero tu dedo está señalando la mariposa —remarcó él haciendo que un tic le apareciera justo en la ceja— oh, mira, ya gané —dijo viendo la mariposa posarse sobre su libro. ¿Podía alguien ser tan meticuloso e irritante?

Sí, se podía.

—¡Hasta las escaleras!

—Ah, lo tendrías que haber dicho desde el comienzo —guardó su libro cerrando sus ojos. A pesar de que no se veía su rostro por la máscara, podía intuir debajo de ella, una expresión amable por la expresión de sus ojos— pero como ya gané, elegiré mi premio —dijo haciendo que la mariposa volará del libro.

Aunque simplemente, Fuyuki estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Pero parecía que él se estaba divirtiendo haciendo el tonto y no sabía exactamente cómo tomar eso. Lo que sí supo es que posiblemente, su plan se hubiese visto totalmente cambiado para poder llegar a cumplir su objetivo. Sin mucho qué hacer, debería darle la vuelta y darle alguna señal a Mochizuki para que abandonara la misión rápidamente.

Pensando y pensando, no se dio cuenta cuando el Hokage se detuvo y la miró por sobre el hombro preguntándole si no iba a acompañarla al festival, deberían buscar un lugar más alejado para pasarlo juntos, pero ¡él había aceptado! Ya con eso, daba por cierto que todo iría de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Con la confianza que tenía la joven, tomó del brazo al Hokage y comenzó a andar con él rumbo al centro que es donde se celebraría el año nuevo. Sabía exactamente qué las cosas iban a sucederse de ese modo que ya tenía estudiada la situación y muy bien actuado su guion, principalmente, para estar con el líder de la aldea. Fuyuki tenía planes que poner en marcha, pero había arrancado con buen pie de momento.

Se presentó bajó el nombre de Ito Hazuki. Su historia era precisamente, que al perder a su padre, estaba buscando un lugar más pequeño al que mudarse y había ido a ver los pisos de la zona antes del festival. Nada más lejos de la Fuyuki real, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a dar una buena actuación para conseguir sus fines y eso a veces requería que se hiciera pasar por alguien más, hablando mal y pronto, era una mentirosa profesional.

Fuyuki, o momentáneamente, Hazuki, iba a disfrutar de su primera noche con el Hokage, con el año viejo yéndose y el nuevo llegando, sin saber que aun con el plan más elaborado que pudiera imaginar y componer con su secuaz, siempre, habría algo que podía fallar.


	2. Capítulo 2 — Enmascarado

Capítulo 2

Enmascarado

La carta había llegado como una advertencia a la oficina del Hokage. Era una pequeña tarjeta de presentación que contaba con un mensaje corto:

 _Mi estimado Hokage. Esta noche me haré con el pergamino de jutsu prohibidos. Ruego no me esperen despiertos._

 _Atte., Su amigo, el Barón fantasma_

Y al final de este mensaje tan escueto, había un dibujito de él mismo Chibi, como su firma de autenticidad. Nunca era igual, por lo que era fácil detectar cuando había una falsificación y no era él quien los atacaba.

El Hokage no estaba a gusto con el mensaje. Había rumores sobre ese bandido y un listado de robos que había hecho: uno más valioso que otro. Lo peor era lo escurridizo que podría ser. No sé caracterizaba por ser violento ni tampoco por sus grandes jutsu de ataques, sino, por lo bueno que era para huir. Cada uno de sus robos era un espectáculo y nunca repetía su huida. Era un tipo ingenioso y con carisma, lo que hacía que fuera amado y odiado por igual. Como ya contamos antes, sus apariciones eran espectáculos llenos de trucos: verlo en vivo era un agasajo, al menos, para los que solos lo veían pues, quién era su víctima no era precisamente quién más feliz se ponía.

—¿Qué haremos con él, Hokage-sama? —Le preguntó Iruka a Kakashi.

El ninja seguía con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla.

—Lo atraparemos. Podrá ser un maestro del engaño, pero se enfrenta a otro maestro del engaño —estaba más que confiado en que podía ganar, más con esa advertencia ¿Sería real que estaba avisándole de sus planes? ¿Por qué? Debería tener cuidado para poder atraparlo, era su principal pensamiento: Konoha sería quién atraparía al bandido y revelaría sus secretos.

Se preparó todo para evitarlo. Aunque algo le decía que si tenía la valía para avisar de su ataque es porque tenía la suficiente confianza como para ganar la partida, lo que hacía pensar al Hokage sobre ser mucho más cuidadoso al respecto, después de todo, no era que se hacía fama por nada, pero por su honor que no iba a dejar que nada escapara de la aldea por manos de nadie, no al menos mientras él estuviese de guardia.

Salió de la oficina momentos después. Había cosas que quería hacer fuera de ella, en realidad, cualquier lugar era mejor que la oficina, era un hombre de acción después de todo, no alguien que estaría a gusto firmando y sellando papeles; entre informes y asignaciones de misiones. Pero se había hecho cargo de todo ello a pesar de que no lo quería y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo por todas las personas que estaban con su confianza en él.

Era mucho, por sobre todo, porque si fallaba en la misión, iba a fallarle a muchas más personas de las que se podía imaginar. Mucha presión y aun así, su semblante se veía tan tranquilo y despreocupado como de costumbre.

—Hokage-sama —gritó una jovencita extendiendo la mano a lo lejos para saludar al líder de su aldea con tal entusiasmo que todo el que pasaba por ahí habría escuchado su buen ánimo y volteado a verla.

Kakashi no es que se acostumbrara a ese tipo de cosas, realmente, prefería estar solo y tranquilo que con las personas reconociéndolo por algo de lo que no se sentía merecedor. Pero lo aceptaba de buena gana cuando así sucedía.

* * *

En la noche, entre explosiones de colores y llamativa nube de humo entre verdes y azules, hizo su aparición, pero no precisamente desde el centro del humo, sino, desde lo alto de la cúpula. Su capa ondeaba al viento y su rostro era escondido por una máscara que aun así, le permitía tener una buena visión de la situación. Nada se veía de su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su piel estaba cubierto por un traje elegante, sin ir demasiado ajustado, pero contorneando la silueta debajo de él. El cuello llevaba un pañuelo y un broche con una piedra roja que brillaba con la luz de la luna. El traje azul, de corte frac tenía unas líneas blancas en las mangas y cruzaban su pecho haciendo una división de tres piezas, junto con el pantalón del mismo tono. Así mismo, sus pies terminaban cubiertos por unas botas con tacos de tres centímetros en tono negro. La capa llegaba hasta el suelo y era precisamente, una de las fuentes de la mayoría de sus trucos. En cuanto se cubría con ella, había que estar a la espera de lo que podía de ahí cuando abría sus brazos y dejaba escapar sus sorpresas.

—Gracias por la bienvenida —agradeció. La voz sonó más gruesa gracias a la máscara que hacía de caja de resonancia.

—No se confíen —dijo el Hokage alerta. No hacía falta que estuviera ahí, que con un equipo especializado como el que tenía, debería seguir en su oficina con su trabajo, pero habiendo tanto papeleo, no se iba a perder una batalla contra ese personaje.

—Eso, no se confíen —saltó hacia atrás, cayendo al vacío y desapareciendo de la vista de los jounin, al menos, de los que estaban esperándolos por el flanco norte, por el sur y en el interior de la mansión, había varias ninjas listos para hacer sus movimientos y capturarlo… si podían.

Escurridizo como era, se escapó de los primeros tres que lo interceptaron en la ventana, saltando a uno de ellos, cayendo en la cabeza del segundo y haciendo un barrido de pies con el tercero, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio, hizo un jutsu que convirtió el suelo en hielo, haciéndolos patinar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bloqueó la salida con una muralla de hielo de la misma manera que antes. Su jutsu era fuerte ante el fuego, que apenas lo derretía, así que mientras buscaban una manera de salir, le darían tiempo a desaparecer.

Fase uno: completada.

Corrió haciendo resonar sus pasos por el suelo. El pasillo amplio le hacía un excelente eco, delatando su posición, y pensando que lo hacía a propósito, dos ninjas más aparecieron frente a él intentando detenerlo.

El primer lanzó una bola de fuego que el enmascarado tuvo que esquivar llegando a correr sobre la pared y quedando parado de cabeza en el techo gracias a que había mandado chakra a sus pies. Había esquivado ese ataque, pero no estaba ganada la partida todavía, que seguían con intenciones de pelear y en esta ocasión, el jutsu de fuego combinado con los explosivos del otro ninja fueron los que intentaron derribarlo. El Barón fantasma se cubrió con su capa y desapareció, habiendo visto dispersarse el humo, sin hallar rastro de él, pero no había desaparecido así nomás: los había dejado inmerso en una ilusión en el que los ninjas estaban peleando con él e intentando atraparlo, como si fuera el juego del pilla-pilla.

Cayó con una pierna contra el suelo y miró a los shinobi continuar con sus ataques y antes de volver a correr, les lanzó unas agujas impregnadas en somníferos que los dejaron fuera de juego rápidamente.

Fase dos: completada.

Sólo le quedaba la última que iba a ser la más difícil de sortear: conseguir el pergamino. Entró sin ver a nadie en los alrededores, merodeó por la habitación y lo consiguió. Fue una sorpresa que estuviera sin vigilancia cuando había anunciado que iba a por él, lo cierto es que no era así. Apenas lo tomó, el pergamino desapareció en un ¡puf! En sus manos: era un jutsu. Volteó a ver a sus espaldas y fue cuando encontró al Hokage sosteniendo justo lo que estaba buscando: la había engañado sabiendo que iba a llegar hasta ahí.

—Parece que vamos a jugar un poco —se rio con una mano en la cintura. Ya estaba suponiendo que estaba volviéndose fácil llegar a robar a uno de los cinco grandes.

Kakashi colocó el pergamino en la bolsa de shuriken y se puso en posición de pelea, a pesar de que su adversario lucía aun tan relajado como el momento en que había hecho su aparición en la cúpula.

—Hokage, muéstrame lo mejor que tengas —una lluvia de kunai salió disparada hacia él, haciendo una voltereta en el aire, esquivándolo, pero a ese entonces, Kakashi ya había aparecido detrás suyo y lo golpeaba en la espalda. Al hacerlo, se desvaneció en una nube de humo: era un clon de sombras y el original lo había atacado desde abajo apresándolo con un pilar de hielo al pegarlo al techo sin darle posibilidad a que se moviera y por sobre todo, que perdiera el calor de su cuerpo por el hielo.

Aun así, el Hokage no estaba listo para rendirse y con su raikiri destruyó su prisión, cayendo al suelo volviendo a tomar las kunai.

—Ese truco ya lo usaste, te mostraré uno nuevo —dijo al saltar y quedar encima de su escritorio haciendo sellos con las manos y metiendo su mano en su capa, entre los espacios de sus dedos quedaron tres esferas de colores que las lanzó hacia él y explotaron en el aire provocando una neblina con olor desagradable, lo suficientemente nauseabundo como para inhabilitar el olfato de Kakashi y que pudiera encontrarlo. Fue cuando el jutsu se hizo presente comenzando a cubrir sus pies con hielo.

Kakashi concentró chakra en sus plantas para que la baja temperatura no lo fuera consumiendo tan rápidamente, pues, el hielo, cual enredadera, había empezado a subir por sus piernas cuando sintió el movimiento en su parte posterior, sabiendo que habían robado el pergamino de su bolsa.

—¡Gracias por esto! Pero llevo prisas para seguir jugando contigo —saludó haciendo un ademán con su mano y saliendo por la ventana, cerrándola y escarchándola para que no saliera por ahí fácilmente.

El Hokage no se permitió perder tiempo, rompiendo el vidrio no sin haber tenido que usar una técnica más fuerte por la dureza del hielo logrando saliendo a través de él. Aún quedaba la barrera de jounin esperándolos ahí. Mientras lo seguía, se preguntó si era capaz de cruzarlos con tanta facilidad como hasta ahora. Y se quedó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que sí.

Lo que su enemigo tenía a su favor, es que a pesar de seguir sus movimientos, pareciera que sus ataques y rápidas volteretas eran tan improvisadas que no había forma de sacar un patrón de ellas. Aun así, no dejó de pensar que un punto muerto debía haber para poder contrarrestar su ataque, o más bien, sus distracciones. A pesar de que le estaba costando seguirle el rastro debido a que no podía sacarse aquel olor nauseabundo de la nariz todavía, sus ojos y oídos eran capaces de seguirle el ritmo. Y cuando las estalagmitas de hielo se levantaron desde el suelo y explotaron, Kakashi esquivó el ataque, no así sus compañeros, siendo el único que los seguía a partir de ahora.

Había dejado a sus hombres heridos, pero él había salido por detrás suyo, saltando de árbol en árbol; rama a rama para alcanzarlo. El enmascarado era tan rápido como él, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder contra alguien que no daba la cara, aunque él hiciera casi, prácticamente lo mismo, era por situaciones totalmente diferentes, jamás se aprovecharía de que no conocieran su rostro para hacer una maldad. Bueno, sí lo haría, lo había hecho, pero nunca para hacerle daño a alguien.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de seguirme —dijo imitando una voz grave profunda sin detener su paso en ningún momento. No podía detenerse ni dejar ninguna abertura que sabía que si tenía que hacerle frente, no iba a ganar. Tenía que escapar como fuera posible y perderlo en el camino sonaba a una buena idea.

—Te llevas algo de Konoha —aseveró el ninja haciendo una llama hacia el ladrón, quien saltó por los aires y con un jutsu, creó una barrera de hielo bajo sus pies, moviéndose como si estuviera en una patineta con ella al usar el viento a su favor y lograba moverse en el aire con total soltura, como si fuera un ave.

Kakashi no se quedó detrás de él ni un segundo, y fue entonces, que el Barón decidió darle una razón para quedarse lejos, no podía permitirse ser capturado. Entonces, sacó de su capa un objeto que arrojó a las manos del Hokage, quién la atrapó al verlo similar a un muñeco. Apenas tocó sus manos, explotó en gas pimienta, impidiéndole ver por el ardor y la quemazón que le quedó en su cara. Fue el momento en que desapareció por completo el bandido, habiendo logrado llevarse el pergamino. Ni si quiera su olfato agudo era capaz de decirle el rastro en ese momento, habiendo perdido la batalla.

Al volver al lugar del enfrentamiento, rompió el genjutsu que había atrapado a sus hombres, dándose cuenta de que ninguno estaba herido, simplemente, estaba cubierto de salsa de tomate. Kakashi revisó a los más cercanos mientras rompía el genjutsu que los tenía prisioneros del dolor dándose cuenta de que sólo los había inmovilizado en una dolorosa ilusión.

Miró hacia atrás y se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que tramaba aquel bandido. Así, se dio cuenta de la razón por la que estaba seguro de que iba a ganar: había escapado, sin dejar heridos y conseguido lo que quería.

—Qué personaje tan peculiar —dijo colocando una mano en la cintura.

* * *

Estaba oscuro y era un paso estrecho, y difícil de seguir si no lo conocías bien. Se quitó la máscara y respiró aliviada dejándola caer sobre la mesa. Su cabellera verde cayó sobre su espalda y la terminó de acomodar con sus manos. Se quitó la capa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mochizuki, su fiel compañero que la esperaba en su escondite. Era un mono, una bestia de invocación, no uno cualquiera, casi pasaba los dos metros y había tenido una de esas ideas de acompañarla en sus aventuras por lo emocionante de ellas, aunque bien había pasado de esa en la noche, considerándola sencilla para contar con su presencia. Y lo era, que Fuyuki lo había logrado.

—Mochizuki-san, lo conseguí —dijo poniendo el pergamino sobre la mesa con una sonrisa triunfal— la misión ha sido un éxito, me preguntó cómo repercutirá en Konoha esto.

Se sentó junto a él y le quitó el plato con ramen junto con los palillos escuchando un sonoro suspiro del mono, levantándose a servirse una porción nueva, una de esas cosas que le permitía porque era ella.

—¿Crees que con ellos está vez lograras tener una mejor respuesta, Fuyuki-chan? —preguntó volviendo a la mesa.

—Posiblemente —respondió al terminar de sorber los fideos sonoramente— creo que alguna organización se va a fijar en mí, ya lo verás —le guiñó el ojo y terminó de comer soltando una fuerte exclamación de gusto al beber la sopa de los fideos.

Estaba más cerca de llegar a su objetivo. Estaba más cerca de ponerle fin a los secretos. Estaba cerca, ya lo presentía. Y por eso mismo, no se rendiría.


	3. Capítulo 3 — Dezliz

Capítulo 3

Desliz

Huir era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Fuyuki, aún con el disfraz asegurándole el no ser reconocida, no había podido evitar la tentación de hacerse con aquel tesoro de aquellos viajeros. Todo sumaba y eso sí que iba a sumar: un collar de oro, reliquia familiar de no sabía qué poderoso clan, ni le había importado escucharlo, sólo supo, al verlo desde su escondite, que iba a ser suyo. Seguro iba a poder hacerse una muy buena fama con él, que como ella solía hacer, bastaba con tener un buen plan de escape y una defensa sólida. No le interesaba entrar en batalla si podía escapar apenas conseguía su objetivo y se valía de todo para ello.

Pero el factor sorpresa era algo con los que no había contado ¡Y es que ella era siempre la que sorprendía! Y no al revés. No por los viajeros, sino porque había hallado a alguien más en el camino que venía a reclamar una cosa que había robado hacia cosa de un mes, poco más, poco menos.

Kakashi había saltado la barrera de su escolta yendo directo a atacar al Barón fantasma. Fuyuki, aún bajo el escondite que su disfraz le daba, logró esquivarlo por los pelos, que casi le había dado con su jutsu, rozando su hombro haciendo que tanto su capa como su traje se vieran ligeramente dañados, dejando al descubierto su piel herida.

Sin un plan para luchar y mucho menos, hacerle frente al Hokage y su escolta, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue desaparecer, dejando su plan de robo frustrado.

Llegando a su escondite temporal en el país de las olas, se quitó el traje para poder tratar su herida. Encontrarse con el Hokage había sido malo, muy malo. Lo cierto es que no había tenido esa información que le habría resultado sumamente valiosa al llegar a la aldea: el Hokage estaba ahí ¿qué diablos hacía? Algo de diplomacia, seguramente, lo que ella estaba dudando es de si dejar las cosas para después o infiltrarse en la aldea con las mismas intenciones. Ser renegada no le evitaría el paso, podría comenzar de cero en ese país, al menos, esa era la excusa que tenía para ingresar en él, sin embargo, debía esquivar al Hokage a toda costa. Al menos, hasta que se fuera de la villa y ella pudiera seguir recopilando información más tranquilamente. Sus contactos en el país podían darle algo con qué hacer su próximo movimiento, si es que todo había salido tal y como ella se esperaba, alguien podía haberle echado el ojo al Barón y con suerte, estaría un paso más cerca de descubrir el secreto de su padre y el uso del sello de la espada que llevaba consigo. Era uno de las pocas cosas que había legado dejando una gran curiosidad dispuesta a ser saciada por parte de su única hija.

Sólo que con el Hokage en el área todo se dificultaba. Sí ya era cuidadosa, con ese hombre cerca, iba a tener que ser el doble de cuidadosa. Tenía la fama suficiente como para desenmascararla si se descuidaba y habiendo llegando tan lejos en su vida criminal, no podía permitirse eso, no ahora que le iba tan bien como el Barón.

Se curó la herida y salió. Su traje ya no era una opción y no tenía ningún otro disfraz preparado, por lo que su verdadera personalidad iba a ser su disfraz ideal, bien podría actuar llegado el caso.

Llegó hasta la entrada a la aldea, debía cerciorarse de algo e iba a hacerlo desde las sombras, el problema es que volvía a ver al Hokage ¿No tendría que haber pasado por ahí hacia rato? Parecía que nada iba a salirle bien ese día. Tenía un plan, iba a seguir mirando desde lejos hasta que llegara su momento de ingresar a la aldea. Había desaparecido su presencia por completo cuando vio al frente y no volvió a ver al Hokage. Fuyuki se sintió ansiosa ¿A dónde habría ido?

—¿Ito-san? —Sorprendido pronunció su nombre. Era su fragancia, el aroma a limón y menta que había sentido de manera peculiar en aquella jovencita con quién había pasado el año nuevo en Konoha, aunque no se viera como Ito, no podía confundirla por eso.

—Se equivoca —dijo cayendo hacia atrás del susto de ver al ninja de cuclillas a su lado ¿no estaba en la entrada hacía un instante? ¿Por qué diablos no lo había sentido?

—No me equivocaría con una fragancia tan única —le dijo el Hokage haciendo que un leve rubor se notara en las mejillas de la joven de verde cabellera negando con la cabeza.

Ella no dijo nada ¿qué se iba a inventar ahora? Tenía varias cosas en mente, pero no llegó a decir ninguna cuando él hizo esa pregunta que ya estaba respondida antes de que si quiera la formulara.

—No eres Ito-san ¿No es cierto?

—Oshiro Fuyuki, en realidad —corrigió la joven haciendo su cabellera verde hacia atrás de su hombro sintiendo el dolor de su herida. Hacía años que no le daba ese nombre a absolutamente nadie. Desde que había abandonado su aldea, tan sólo Mochizuki era quién la llamaba así. Los demás, la conocían de forma diferente, debido a que siempre que interactuaba con alguien más, presentaba una identidad y apariencia completamente diferente.

Kakashi dudó, aunque no dijo nada. Había mucho que no entendía, cuáles eran sus razones para hacerse pasar por alguien más, para encontrarlo a él en medio del camino. Tenía preguntas, tantas que no sabía por dónde debía empezar a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay algo que debo hacer —dijo ella mirando al frente.

—¿Contra Konoha? —Fuyuki lo miró, cerró los ojos y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Kakashi seguía tan apático como de costumbre.

—No, no tengo intenciones de hacer algo en contra de Konoha —se mordió el labio haciendo su cabeza un poco más hacia el frente viendo las personas pasear cuando unos mechones de cabello se colaron sobre su rostro— quiero desenmascarar a alguien. Aunque tú pareces una buena opción, Hokage-sama —ladeó la cabeza sonriéndole dulcemente señalándole la máscara que llevaba puesta.

Kakashi mantuvo esa expresión apática en su rostro que tanto le caracterizaba. No dudaba de ella, no parecía estarle mintiendo, aunque había comprobado que era especialmente buena en ello con su primer encuentro, por lo que confiar de buenas a primeras tampoco era una opción, aunque ella parecía pensar todo lo contrario al hablarle de aquella manera tan curiosamente familiar.

—¿Qué clase de información necesitas? —Preguntó después de volver la vista al frente, dejando caer sus manos sobre sus piernas y levantando la vista hacia el cielo momentos después.

—Se lo diré en otra ocasión — Fuyuki se puso de pie y al hacer un salto y una vuelta en el aire, lo único que quedó de ella fue una estela de luz brillante que se desvaneció con el viento.

El Hokage la observó hasta que desapareció sospechando que algo más grande ocultaba aquella jovencita de aspecto dulce y jovial. Y aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera una conspiración contra su aldea, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que fuera así. Después de que había aceptado convertirse en el Hokage, había pasado a ser el protector de todas las personas que habitaban la aldea y de sus aliados políticos, por lo que no iba a permitir que algo dañara a los suyos. Aunque por un momento, sólo pudo pensar que seguir de esa manera, sólo iba a dañarla a ella.

* * *

Tenían que verse en el bosque. Aunque el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que pareciera que pudiese cortar los árboles, el bosque era el lugar más seguro para hacerlo. Fuyuki se colocó su capucha cubriendo ligeramente su rostro con ella. A pesar de que era su informante, nunca había pasado algún dato a rostro descubierto, ni si quiera conocía su voz, que ella siempre se aseguraba de sonar diferente para que no pudieran reconocerla luego y tenía un excelente control de su registro vocal. Era lo más seguro considerando el tipo de vida que llevaba, era peligroso darse a conocer y que los ANBU fueran por ella.

—¿Tienes mi pago?

Desde la sombra del árbol se escuchó aquella voz gruesa que cortaba el aire. Un trueno se oyó luego, antes de que ella se acercara.

—Aquí lo tengo —sacó de la parte posterior de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro y se la arrojó a él.

—Como que vuelvan a ser explosivos, no volveré a ser tan considerado.

—Inténtalo, confío en que te ganaré —respondió ella cruzada de brazos animándolo a ver el interior, consiguiendo la joya. La examinó a lupa hasta confirmar que era real, que tampoco es que Fuyuki fuera de fiar cuando se trataba de criminales como ella, no dudaba en hacer trampas.

—Aquí tienes. El mapa, sus nombres y sus habilidades, todo detallado —extendió el sobre hacia ella cuando desapareció de sus manos, provocando el sobresalto de ambos.

Kakashi lo había tomado y abría su contenido encontrándose con el mapa de Kirigakure cuando ella logró arrebatárselo después de varios intentos, que el Hokage había aparecido sin invitación y con ganas de estar metiendo su nariz ¿O su máscara? Donde no lo llamaban.

—¿Qué es esto?

—No es algo que necesites saber.

—Aun quiero saber si eres enemiga o aliada —metió las manos en los bolsillos desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a ella. A todo eso, su informante había desaparecido ya sin poder obtener un poco más de información extra gracias al ninja, así que debería conformarse con lo que tenía ahí.

Fuyuki apretó el sobre contra su pecho como si la vida se le fuera en ello, haciéndolo desaparecer. El Hokage vio con asombro aquello: no era genjutsu ¿Y entonces? Simplemente, era buena con los trucos y rápida con las manos, como todo mago, un truco que Fuyuki había heredado de su difunto padre.

—Eres más interesante de lo que esperaba —asintió aunque ella no supo cómo tomárselo.

Tenía algo para decir y aunque abrió la boca para hacerlo, se vio interrumpida cuando Kakashi se arrojó contra Fuyuki haciendo que cayeran lejos del rayo que acababa de impactar contra el suelo. El agua no se hizo esperar y los dejó a los dos a la deriva.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo 3  
**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	4. Capítulo 4 — Novio

Capítulo 4

Novio

—Bueno, con esta tormenta, es mejor no avanzar —dijo él sentándose en el suelo. Habían quedado atrapados en aquella cueva los dos. La tormenta eléctrica iba a ser mucho más peligrosa si salían y se quedaban debajo de los árboles, así que iban a tener que esperar a que el clima los favoreciera para separarse.

—No pareces molesto por eso —dijo Fuyuki escurriendo su cabello al retorcerlo hacia el frente.

—No lo estoy —sonrió debajo de la máscara y ella, alzó las cejas acercándose a él y sentándose justo en frente, mirándolo con severidad a tan sólo unos escasos centímetros de distancias.

Kakashi reaccionó alzando una mano a la altura de su rostro y haciendo su torso hacia atrás aun sin perder el equilibrio preguntándose a qué se debía semejante reacción. Pero antes de que preguntara, ella suspiró bajando la cabeza y se desplomó en el suelo, quedando sentada a horcajadas a su lado. Su expresión antes confiada y alegre se volvió huidiza y cansada, después de todo lo que había andado y sin su leal compañero, estaban atrapados hasta que su suerte mejorará.

—Si al menos Mochizuki estuviera aquí... Él siempre tiene algo de comer consigo —cruzó las piernas mirando la lluvia caer con fuerza y una expresión de cansancio en el rostro, encogiéndose de golpe al sentir el impacto de un nuevo rayo.

Él se rio ante aquella reacción, parecía una niña a punto de hacer berrinche por tener hambre, asustada por la tormenta.

Al verla así, más curiosidad tenía sobre lo que buscaba. No parecía estar llevando a cabo ningún tipo de misión considerando que su hitai[1] no estaba en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, por lo que asumió que era una ninja que había abandonado su aldea, debido a que con sus habilidades, dudaba que fuera una simple civil.

—¿Y qué se supone que buscabas aquí, Kakashi-kun? —Preguntó ella mirando al Hokage y al ver su mirada en ella, sonrió traviesa y tomó un mechón de su cabello y haciendo un ademán, lo convirtió en una liga para recogerlo— ¿a qué soy buena?

—Lo eres —dijo con sorpresa— por eso me pregunto cuáles son tus razones para estar aquí, reuniéndote con personas peligrosas.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió de medio lado mostrando los dientes. Cerró los ojos un momento y tomó todo su cabello trayéndolo por encima de su hombro izquierdo, —era cuidadosa con su herida, que no podía levantar sospechas— alisándolo suavemente con la palma de su mano, de paso, quitaba el exceso de agua del mismo.

—Hagamos una cosa —señaló ella levantando la vista hacia el Hokage— yo te contaré algo a ti que sólo yo sé y tú harás lo mismo. Es un cambio justo ¿no?

—Me parece bien —respondió él sonriente— esta misión fue en parte diplomática y en parte, porque creí haber encontrado el paradero de mi alumna.

—¿Algo así como tu amante? —Soltó ella mostrando repentino interés en la conversación ahora mismo. Él abrió los ojos a más no poder, haciendo que toda la parte blanca de los mismos pudiera verse completamente gracias a ello.

—¡C-claro que no! Es mi alumna.

—A algunas mujeres le gustan maduritos —su tono sonaba tan natural como si hablara del clima, volviendo a su postura anterior con una notoria sonrisa que él no sabía cómo juzgar.

—¿Eres una de esas mujeres? —Preguntó él y ella volvió a mostrar la misma sonrisa entusiasta que antes posando sus manos en sus piernas.

Por un momento, se arrepintió de preguntar.

—¿Realmente quieres gastar la pregunta sabiendo si tienes oportunidad conmigo? —Preguntó coqueta alzando una ceja y acercándose a él, soplando su aliento en su oreja, provocando una divertida reacción por parte del contrario, viéndolo sonrojarse y estremecerse a la vez. Se rio y volvió a sentarse mientras él tapaba su oreja confuso y aun con las mejillas rojizas.

Fuyuki hizo su cabello hacia su espalda y lo movió ligeramente desde su nuca haciendo que las gotas de agua que aún quedaban en él se soltaran de su cabello de forma bastante seductora. Y es que ella lo era. Joven, bonita, con una larga melena verde limón que le daba un toque único por ese inusual color de cabellera; los ojos ámbar como si fueran a juego con su cabello; nariz respingada y unos labios carnosos, sin ser demasiado grandes ni fibrosos, con la medida justa, todo ese bello rostro se conducía a un afinado mentón que le daba un toque más exótico a su belleza natural. Kakashi se quedó embobado un momento, que con la ropa húmeda, se veía mucho más provocativa, pero antes de seguir pensando en algo indebido, decidió volver a la pregunta que ella le había permitido, carraspeando al mirar el techo de la cueva y retomando la conversación con ello de manera poco disimulable.

—Busco a una persona que puede darme información sobre el asesinato de mi padre —se sinceró ella finalmente— sé que existen un par de personas que tienen conocimiento sobre ello. Éste pareció ser el mejor lugar para encontrarlo, sólo busco respuestas.

—¿Quieres vengarte? —El tono de Kakashi se volvió mucho más duro al escuchar su respuesta. Pensó en que estaba en un camino torcido cegada por la ira, pero ella lo sacó de sus dudas enseguida.

—No, la venganza me consumiría en un odio del que no podría escapar hasta el punto en que no sería capaz de reconocerme —y eso era justo lo que el Hokage jamás había pensado escuchar de ella, pensando que estaba metida en un camino sin retorno al hablar de un asesinato tan a la ligera— lo que yo quiero son respuestas. Una de las personas que más amé y admiré, se convirtió en alguien totalmente ajeno a lo que conocía— y volvió su vista determinada hacia el ninja copia— y si voy a tener que vivir habiendo conocido su secreto, voy a descubrirlos a todos. Quiero saber qué lo motivó a convertirse en eso.

—¿Y qué harás cuando lo descubras?

—Lo sabré en su momento —respondió ella tan alegre como confiada.

—No es bueno remover el pasado.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie. Por remover el pasado acabé aquí. Pero he compartido agradables momentos con alguien gracias a esta búsqueda —abrió un ojo y lo miró de soslayo mientras él se rascaba la mejilla despreocupado sin darse cuenta de su indirecta.

Estaba más que decidida a seguir con sus planes. Lo había dejado todo pensando que iba a ser capaz de desenmascararlo antes, de poder descansar tranquila al saber por qué su padre había sido asesinado cruelmente y porqué las organizaciones criminales estaban detrás de él. Seguramente, haber pedido ayuda habría sido lo más sensato, pero Fuyuki lo que menos quería es que más personas murieran a su alrededor. Aunque, esa era la vida de un ninja ¿no? Ver morir a alguien, esperarlo sabiendo que jamás iba a volver era lo más doloroso que alguien podría experimentar y no quería que nadie pasara por lo mismo, por lo que había desaparecido de su aldea así nomás. Había dejado a sus amigos, sus profesores, todo porque su curiosidad era demasiado fuerte como para poder olvidarlo y bajo las normas de la aldea, no iba a poder hacerlo. Tampoco iba a involucrar a alguien más con el riesgo que podría correr: con ella le alcanzaba y le sobraba. Y siempre podía contar con la ayuda de Mochizuki, que con eso, podía darse más que satisfecha. Él había estado a su lado en todo momento y esperaba, poder seguir contando con él por mucho más tiempo aún.

—En año nuevo, cuando pasamos la noche juntos ¿Qué tanto de ello fue cierto?

—Fue cierto que disfruté ver los fuegos artificiales a tu lado —sonrió animada— y fue cierto cuando dije que quería volver a verte.

—¿Por qué debo creerlo?

—Por ninguna razón —se rio de manera jovial enfocando su mirada en él— puedes pensar en si te gustó más compartir tiempo con Ito Hazuki o prefieres a Oshiro Fuyuki.

—Dijiste esa vez que querías recomenzar tu vida.

Ella no dijo nada ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesta a decirle a Kakashi?

—Si te ayudo ¿retomarías tu vida? —El silencio se había quebrado después de que Kakashi dijera eso.

A Fuyuki la tomó por sorpresa. Se había acostumbrado a que sólo Mochizuki fuera quién la intentara disuadir o la acompañara hasta el final en cada uno de los planes alocados que tenía. Con cálida expresión en el rostro, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Hokage, preguntándose él en qué momento había tomado semejante confianza con ella como para que lo llamara Kakashi-kun y ahora, se acomodará a sus anchas a su lado.

—No es como si tuviera una vida que retomar. Soy una renegada.

—Y resignada por lo que veo —a lo que ella estalló en una fuerte carcajada.

—Si pudiera retomar mi vida… me gustaría empezar de nuevo —se sinceró— seguir donde me quedé no tiene sentido porque ya no soy esa persona que abandonó la aldea con sueños mágicos en su futuro. Pero la magia y los sueños siguen en mí, sólo es cuestión de darle otro camino —susurró y tras un bostezo, se quedó dormida a su lado.

La cabeza de Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante cansado. Parecía tener realmente magia esa muchacha y una nula noción de los protocolos sociales. Aun siendo el sexto, lo trataba como si fuera un conocido de toda la vida y ya hasta muy íntima se había puesto que ni si quiera en las misiones con su equipo había estado cerca de alguien. Y ella, como si nada, llegaba y se pasaba las reglas y las normas por el arco del triunfo y hacía lo que quería.

—Fuyuki-chan ¿eh? —repitió su nombre y se concentró en la lluvia. Realmente, era toda una aventura estar con esa mujer y tenía el presentimiento de que apenas si había visto una faceta de ella.

Cuando la lluvia cesó, ambos pudieron salir, caminando lentamente por el bosque. Fuyuki se había vuelto muy silenciosa desde que salieron de la cueva, como si estuviera tramando algo peligroso. Después de haberla escuchado hablar tanto, le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada.

Los gritos de los hombres se escucharon a lo lejos: Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji los alcanzaron preocupados por Kakashi.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros —la invitó sin dejar de prestar atención en los muchachos que se acercaban con rapidez.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —No se esperaba eso de él. Fuyuki sonrió y Kakashi no supo interpretar eso, sólo sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espina.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Shikamaru mirándola con expresión de cansancio.

—¡Lo he decidido! —Exclamó ella sacando una pequeña bolita que explotó en confeti y le dio un toque más personal a todo, acercándose a él de forma brusca con los ninjas listos para atacar y Kakashi más que nervioso— haré que te enamores de mí —y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo besó por encima de la máscara.

Los muchachos que estaban listos para pelear quedaron tan desubicados y nerviosos como el Hokage lo estaba en ese instante. Quizás, incluso peor considerando que jamás en su vida habían visto a Kakashi con alguna mujer ¡nunca!

—Fuyuki-chan. Yo…

—Kakashi-kun, me gustas. Y haré que te fijes en mí a como dé lugar —y con otro de sus habituales trucos, hizo aparecer un ramo de flores de su pañuelo, tan sólo para él, haciendo una triunfal salida al posar sus dedos índice y corazón en sus labios y mandarle un beso antes de desaparecer en una estela de humo brillante y de colores.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Chouji sacó una bolsa de papas y la abrió.

—Creo que el Hokage consiguió novia —dijo Shikamaru volviendo los tres la mirada a Kakashi que estaba tan en blanco como ellos.

Enamorarse…

Tendría problemas. Y muchos ¿Cómo convencer a Fuyuki-chan? Esa era una misión que lo mirara por donde lo mirara, no iba a acabar bien.

* * *

[1] Hitai es la banda ninja que usan en cada una de las aldeas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado 3

¡Un abrazo!


	5. Capítulo 5 — Caminos cruzados

**Capítulo 5**

 **Caminos cruzados**

Su viaje la había llevado de vuelta a su tierra pues, su última información, aquella por la que había tenido una ligera diferencia con Kakashi, la había llevado hasta ahí: Kirigakure, aunque en esta ocasión, iba acompañada de Mochizuki al ser mucho más que una simple recopilación de información como había sucedido anteriormente, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible en esta ocasión y su bestia de invocación era su más fiel aliado para la misión.

—¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó el mono, aquel que siempre estaba con Fuyuki. Movió sus orejas inquieto después de rascarse la cabeza intentando convencerla, lo que era algo complejo considerando lo decidida que estaba.

Mochizuki era más amable con ella. Su temperamento era mucho más hostil normalmente, pero después de tantos años de vivir con Fuyuki casi a diario, se había ido ablandando un poco, aunque no podíamos decir lo mismo de él en batalla, que para protegerla, había perfeccionado sus ataques al máximo, pues, si algo tenía ella es que era totalmente impredecible y eso le jugaba en contra a él que era tan meticuloso y apegado a las reglas y estrategias que se cansaba de explicarle para al final, ser él quien la llevara a cabo de manera solitaria.

No era normal que estuvieran juntos tanto tiempo considerando que sólo se pedían ayuda cuando llegaban a una situación problemática, pero con Fuyuki habían llegado a un caso especial: las situaciones problemáticas estaban siempre a la vuelta de la esquina con ella y ahora, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a una.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Mochizuki sobándose la chibita mientras miraban todo desde una cúpula alta. Aún seguía en plan de convencerla.

—Lo sé, yo también ¿no es emocionante? —Le respondió con un entusiasmo tal que parecía que ni si quiera estaban hablando de las mismas cosas.

Fuyuki se sujetó el cabello antes de ponerse el casco que completaba su atuendo y después de escuchar ese sonoro y pesado suspiro que sólo podía augurar un regaño, saltó tomándole la delantera a Mochizuki, quién no pudo hacer más que seguirla o estaba seguro de que su mal presentimiento iba a cumplirse. Él hizo lo mismo, que Fuyuki también insistía en que él se cubriera, que debían ir a tono los dos y ante su falta de interés, sólo usaba una máscara que ella había 'mejorado' porque era muy sosa para su gusto. La máscara era blanca con las facciones básicas de una persona. Ella había hecho unas marcas azules en forma de espiral en las mejillas, contorneo los bordes de violeta y completó una chinita triangular en un tono verde azulado. Y esa fue la mejora que él aceptó sin chistar. Discutir era una batalla perdida.

Se dirigieron ocultando su presencia por el camino que antes habían acordado. Era el hogar de Fuyuki, lo conocía de memoria y seguía siendo tan oscuro y sombrío como lo recordaba, pero el mismo clima le daba ciertas ventajas que de otra manera no tendrían. La niebla le facilitaba esconderse, que a esas horas era tan densa que era imposible ver tu mano si estirabas el brazo.

—¿Estás segura de que todavía sigue aquí?

—Al menos, eso es lo que decían y pagué mucho para que esa información fuera falsa —dijo afirmando que debía ser cierto sólo por eso— además, es el lugar perfecto para esconderse un tiempo. Mira este panorama. Si buscaras un sitio perdido y seguro para pasar desapercibido, Kirigakure es tu lugar —se rio y aunque el mono no estaba muy de acuerdo con su manera de pensar, no tenía muchas opciones más que seguirle el paso y salvarle el pescuezo cuando hiciera falta.

—Fuyuki —la tomó del brazo deteniéndose en el techo con ella

Mochizuki no había pensado en volver a encontrarse con el Hokage en este viaje. En parte, porque según su protegida, había salido no hacía mucho de la aldea, algo que no era exactamente común para alguien en su lugar, pues, era su líder quién debía proteger a todos los habitantes en un caso fatídico, razón por la que quedarse en la aldea y delegar lo máximo posible era una de sus obligaciones. Aunque imaginaba que la situación no era exactamente para preocuparse demasiado, debido a que la alianza ninja era bastante extendida y cualquier acecho de guerra se había desvanecido hacía años, después de la cuarta guerra ninja. Pero aún seguían existiendo organizaciones criminales, existían renegados, aún existía todo el mal que podía ocasionar que su paz temporal pudiera verse devastada.

—Deberíamos seguir con el plan —dijo ella mirándolo andar con una sonrisa en los labios— no creo que sepa a quien debe buscar. Cuando me quitó la información, no llegó a ver eso, sólo el lugar.

—¡¿Te lo quitó?! ¡¿Y hasta ahora lo dices?! —exclamó nervioso Mochizuki.

—Por algo es el Hokage. Y mi futuro esposo —le guiñó el ojo aunque él no la vio por el casco.

—¿Estás segura de ello? Eres el Barón.

—Su enemigo es el Barón —dijo ella— Fuyuki no. Fuyuki es sólo una renegada que se pierde entre tantos criminales de la aldea. En el libro de bingo, soy el menor de los males. No se fijará en eso. Y no tiene por qué enterarse de mi otra personalidad. Él se enamorará de mi, ya verás.

Y tenía ciertas ventajas al poseer su disfraz. Al desconocer la identidad de ella como el Barón, desconocían todas sus habilidades. Era obligatorio que en el libro de bingo figurasen pues, todo aquel ninja que abandonaba la aldea llevaba consigo una gran cantidad de técnicas y secretos que no debían llegar a otras aldeas, de ahí, dependiendo de sus crímenes, podían acabar muertos o en prisión por el resto de sus vidas. Fuyuki era más astuta como para caer en cualquiera de los dos. Y seguiría así hasta que llegara al final del misterio que le había heredado su padre o no estaría tranquila.

La joven le indicó a su compañero otro camino por el que podían continuar sin tener que encontrarse con el Hokage en el camino. Con suerte, se dirigía a la Torre del Mizukage y no iba a tener que verlo ni correr el riesgo de encontrarlo mientras el Barón estuviera al frente. Cuando lograra deshacerse del disfraz, Fuyuki sería la primera en ir a darle la bienvenida a su tierra. Bien, quizás no Fuyuki sino alguna de sus personalidades que no olvidaba que ella era una criminal buscada en esa tierra y un disfraz era la mejor forma de llegar a él y no ser notada por los demás que sabía que Kakashi la reconocería como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Estando cerca de su destino, se detuvieron. El Barón asintió y Mochizuki hizo lo mismo separándose. Llegar juntos suponía un riesgo al saber exactamente cuántos eran y no necesitaba eso, si bien, además de sus técnicas contaba con sus trucos, ninguno mejor que tener un aliado entre las sombras y para esconderse, no había nadie mejor que Mochizuki y ella, contaba con él con todo su espíritu y fuerza.

Se inmiscuyó por la entrada a un enorme complejo, sabía que allí iba a encontrar sus respuestas, las que tanto ansiaba. Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso al primer escalón, dio un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo tras hacer una pirueta en el aire y caer de pie. Una espada salió volando al escalón y si n hubiese sido por sus rápidos reflejos se habría visto como brocheta ¡Había olvidado que ahí no se tomaban nada a juego! Ni un kunai ni una shuriken: una espada que casi llegaba a su altura y ni quería imaginar su peso para verse clavada firmemente en el cemento. No quiso pensar mucho y tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para eso considerando que estaban en alerta a su alrededor. Buscó con la mirada a su atacante y sintió el movimiento sobre el tejado: los pasos rápidos se dirigían hacia ella. Metió las manos en su capa que cubría todos sus movimientos y sacó sus preciadas agujas colocándolas en sus espacios interdactilares, apenas haciendo movimientos por lo que, quien sólo la observaba, la veía quieta en su sitio y con su capa, cubría cualquier tipo de movimiento sin que se dieran cuenta de sus planes.

—Me interesa hacerle una propuesta a tu superior —dijo ella con voz de pecho, fuerte y firme. No era momento de dudar ni de revelar más que lo necesario para poder ingresar.

El ninja apareció detrás de ella y la atacó con su espada atravesándole el pecho, no obstante, no le había dado. Fuyuki había sido astuta y uso la técnica de los clones de niebla dejándolo a este al frente mientras ella atacaba por atrás dándole con una de las agujas en la pierna a pesar de la densa neblina. Sus clones tenían un efecto secundario: no sólo simulaban a la perfección un clon sino que también, le permitían tomar ventaja cuando desaparecían estos pues, una densa niebla que se extendía tres metros a la redonda se desprendía de ellos dándole la oportunidad de hacer su ataque de esa manera.

El ninja cayó dormido sosteniéndose con la espada incrustada en el suelo sin conseguir mantenerse en pie. Las agujas de Fuyuki no eran mortales ni si quiera causaban gran daño en batalla, pero poseían un poderoso somnífero de rápida acción. Un roce con su torrente sanguíneo y podían dormir una larga siesta dándole tiempo a hacer de las suyas como quisiera. Por supuesto, su conocimiento de la anatomía también le daba la posibilidad de poder usarlas para asestarles un buen golpe en los nervios o detener el flujo de chakra con ellos. La acupuntura era un método más que curioso para usarlo a su favor sin que nadie sospechara qué es lo que podía idear con algo tan simple como una estúpida pero peligrosa aguja.

Fuyuki miró atrás antes de ingresar. Sabía que estaba en la boca del lobo y por eso, la forma más sencilla de conseguir información, justo lo que ella necesitaba para poder continuar adelante.

Corrió por el largo pasillo sin encontrarse a nadie en el camino lo que la hizo sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo. Y cuando piso una baldosa en el suelo y esta se hundió, supo que había trampas en el camino, saltando hasta el techo y dirigiendo el chakra a sus plantas para mantenerse colgada de cabeza mientras veía el suelo abrirse a un truco viejo pero efectivo: cientos de picas debajo de ellas y varios esqueletos de tantos incautos que habían quedado empalados en las mismas.

—Hermoso —dijo el Barón siguiendo su camino por el techo, vigilando todo a su alrededor por si encontraba alguna otra trampa. Lo que encontró en el camino, fue a otro ninja que detuvo su camino.

Ágil se dejó caer al suelo, girando en el aire y cayendo de pie con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo y la capa cubriendo todo su cuerpo una vez más. Las cosas parecían ponerse interesantes.

—Aunque la idea de tener un ladrón con nosotros sea interesante, no lo necesitamos.

—Podría ser más beneficioso de lo que creen —su voz sonó tan confiada que hasta se rio y de la bolsa que llevaba a la cintura, el Barón sacó un pergamino y se lo arrojó al ninja quien lo atrapó con duda de que fuese una trampa— es un pequeño obsequio de mi parte. Estoy seguro que sabrán darle un buen uso.

El ninja lo abrió con desconfianza y miró con asombro el sello del Amaterasu en el pergamino, una técnica muy poderosa del clan Uchiha gracias a su sharingan. Fuyuki, aun con su gran talento y astucia, no tenía ninguna intención de darle uso a las cosas que robaba. Después de todo, el Barón sólo tenía un propósito y lejos de lo que había hecho su padre, ella sólo quería llegar a una respuesta en particular, por lo que su mercancía era un bien que fácilmente podría irse de sus manos sin que ella lo lamentase y tenía muchas cosas que podrían serle útiles, desde joyas, reliquias hasta sellos de técnicas prohibidas, sin embargo, estaba todo acumulado en su escondite sin que ella le prestará atención. Sus dudas, su curiosidad era mucho más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera conseguir. Sin embargo, las personas que podían ayudarla podrían querer algo de todo lo que ella había robado, así que era un bien de cambio importante.

Se quedó esperando una respuesta con ansias. La misma llegó rápidamente cuando el ataque llegó a ella. Sacó una de sus agujas y rasgó la piel de su mano haciendo su técnica de invocación en la pared, solicitando de esa manera la ayuda de Mochizuki… no muy feliz por el traje que usaba por ella, aun así, había aparecido a su rescate.

—Demoraste mucho.

—Di lo mejor de mí sin hacer muestra de mis habilidades —dijo ella acomodando sus armas entre sus dedos. Sonrió debajo del casco— bien, es hora de lucirnos.

La muchacha saltó y comenzó a correr por la pared mientras que su compañero iba por el lado contrario. El ninja que los recibió sonrió cuando el techo colapsó sobre ellos, de suelo grandes y filosas espadas salieron atravesándolos.

El ninja metió las manos en el bolsillo satisfecho. No eran dignos de tener un sitio.


End file.
